Mondo Mini Shows
Mondo Mini Shows (también conocido como Mondo Media) es un líder innovador en el uso de las nuevas plataformas para la entrega de animación de alta calidad dirigida a adolecentes y adultos jóvenes. "Mondo Mini Shows" está distribuido como un canal virtual de animación con publicidad en Internet, podcasts y celular. El programa de mayor éxito de Mondo ha sido Happy Tree Friends, el cual se ha convertido en una franquicia global, y ha sido adaptada a una serie de televisión, videojuegos, y línea de mercancía. Lista de Series *Happy Tree Friends (1999 - Presente) *Ka-Pow! (2008 - Presente) *Dr. Tran (2003 - Presente) *The God & Devil Show (1999 - 2001) *Queer Duck (2002 - 2004) *Hard Drinkin' Lincoln (2000 - ???) *Baman and Piderman (??? - Presente) *This Modern World (Basado en el cómic del mismo nombre) (??? - ???) *Zombie College (2000 - ???) *Larkmart (2010 - Presente) *Dick Figures (2010 - Presente) *Heavy Metal Guy (??? - ???) *Inspector Beaver (??? - Presente) *Jesus & His Brothers (??? - ???) *Like, News (2000 - 2001) *Absolute Zero (??? - ???) *Piki & Poko (??? - ???) *Poker Night (??? - ???) *Trailer Court (??? - ???) *Thugs on Film (1999 - 2001) *Spiral (??? - ???) *Gone Bad (Dos cortometrajes publicados en 2001 y 2002) (??? - ???) *Goodwin vs. Badwin (2012 - Presente) *DestructoBox (??? - Presente) *Gundarr (??? - Presente) *Trapped in technology (Programa Musical) (2012 - Presente) *Kung Fu Karl (2012 - Presente) *Off The Curb (2012 - Presente) *DJs in PJs (2012) *Papercuts (Piloto) (2012) *Vileville (Piloto) (2012) *Deep Space 69 (2012 - Presente) *Acorn Madness (TBA) Celular Mondo To Go Mondo To Go es un sitio web especialmente diseñado para todos los dispositivos iOS excepto el iPad, ciertos teléfonos Blackberry, y muchos de los teléfonos Android de pantalla táctil como el HTC Evo 4G. Información Por lo general, los episodios de Happy Tree Friends requieren Flash para verlos. Debido a que el navegador Safari de iOS no incluye Flash, Mondo Media alteró los episodios con el fin de hacer que los episodios sean compatibles con el dispositivo. Sin embargo, varios otros shows de Mondo, como el Dr. Tran, también están disponibles en esta página web. Funciona en todas las EDGE, 3G y redes Wi-Fi. Los teléfonos Android han integrado Flash Lite en sus navegadores, pero se recomienda que los usuarios que vayan al sitio en móvil, no usen Flash Lite, ya que reproduce vídeo de una manera bastante inestable. Acceso a la página web iPhone: Se accede a la web pulsando "Safari", y luego, en la barra de busqueda, escribe el enlace "www.mondotogo.com" y esto debe permitirte elegir el programa que deseas ver. Android: Toca un navegador web y en la barra de busqueda, escribe "www.mondotogo.com".thumb Blackberry: Sigue los mismos pasos para los teléfonos Android, ya que ambos OS son similares. Curiosidades #Sólo se puede acceder a esto en teléfonos con pantalla táctil habilitada. #A pesar de que no tiene Flash, el programa se ve en alta calidad. #Varios episodios están disponibles en iTunes, pero el sitio web proporciona episodios de televisión. #La mayoría de los usuarios prefieren verlos en YouTub, ya que es compatible con todos los teléfonos inteligentes con conexión a internet. Aplicaciones Actualmente hay cuatro aplicaciones de Happy Tree Friends para iPhone. Slap Happy Archivo:Slap Happy Logo.jpgthumb Lanzado el 30 de agosto 2009 por la editorial X, Slap Happy es, de acuerdo con Mondo Media, la primera de muchas aplicaciones para el iPhone de HTF que va a haber. Slap Happy parece tomar ventaja de la pantalla táctil, ya que se pueden encontrar muchas formas (como una bofetada en la cara) para golpear al pobre Cuddles. Actualmente, Cuddles es el único personaje disponible. Esta aplicación está clasificada como 9+, y está disponible para su descarga en la App Store por $ 0.99. Por desgracia, la aplicación había sido retirada de la App Store debido a la falta de actualizaciones y revisiones pobres. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, la aplicación ha sido recientemente puesta de nuevo en la tienda. Strandeadthumb|400px Lanzado el 8 de diciembre 2012 por TreSensa, Inc., Strandead es la segunda aplicación para de iPhone de HTF. Al principio, este juego sólo se podía reproducir en el sitio oficial de Mondo en formato HTML5, a diferencia de muchos otros juegos arcade de HTF que utilizan formato swf (Flash). Strandead se basa en un episodio de HTF, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, donde los personajes están varados en una isla y tienen que escapar. A diferencia del episodio, Sniffles parece encontrar una manera de escapar de la isla, haciendo uso de un extintor y una enorme catapulta. El objetivo del juego es lanzar a Giggles a través del mar hasta que llega a tierra firme (a 3000 pies de distancia). Run and Bun thumbPublicado el 21 de agosto 2013 por el mismo desarrollador detrás Strandead, Run and Bun es la tercera aplicación para iPhone de HTF, pero es el primero en ser cargado en la tienda de Google Play, que se puede instalar de forma gratuita. Este juego también se puede jugar en el sitio oficial de Mondo, también en formato HTML5. Run and Bun se basa en un episodio de HTF, Buns of Steal, que fue lanzado en la página oficial, al mismo tiempo que la versión completa de este juego. Cuando el episodio se encontraba todavía en desarrollo, este juego salió temprano en su fase beta, sólo teniendo dos personajes jugables, dos etapas, y carecía de otras características que el juego completo tiene. A pesar de esto, la versión completa ya estaba disponible en Facebook y para iOS antes. Este juego consiste en que jugando con uno de los seis personajes disponibles (aunque sólo uno está disponible al principio), en uno de los seis niveles disponibles (otra vez, sólo uno está disponible al principio), debes recoger bollos y evitar peligros. Mediante la recopilación de bollos, puedes desbloquear más personajes y niveles, así como ser capaz de dotarte de puntos para usar después. La puntuación total depende de lo lejos que vayas por el nivel y el número de bollos que hayas recogido. Al igual que las otras aplicaciones de HTF, Run y Bun también tiene una clasificación de 9+. Dynamite thumbEl primer juego de Happy Tree Friends, que ahora también está disponible como una aplicación para iPhone/iPad. Desarrollado por Christian Gull, este juego implica mantener la dinamita en el aire haciendo clic/tocando, de lo contrario explota y mata a los Tree Friends. Mientras que el juego sigue siendo el mismo, hay algunas otras diferencias que aparecen entre la versión en línea y la versión de la aplicación. En lugar de tomar lugar en una sala (versión en línea), la versión de la aplicación muestra que el juego tiene lugar en el medio del desierto. Esta versión también cuenta con niveles. El único cambio en los personajes es que Nutty está con su ojo vago habitual en lugar de tenerlos en forma de pac-man (aunque él está sin cola). Al igual que las otras aplicaciones de HTF, Dynamite también está clasificado 9+. Sitios Web Algunos sitios web oficiales Happy Tree Friends. Happy Tree Friends Atom En aquel entonces, Mondo fue un sitio de Atom. La dirección web era http://htf.atom.com. Aunque el sitio web cuenta con el nombre de "Happy Tree Friends", hay muchos otros programas para ver (por ejemplo: Baman Piderman). El sitio tiene juegos, episodios y DLCs. Actualmente, no hay ningún protector de pantalla. Este sitio funciona en Internet Explorer, Mozilla Firefox, Safari, Google Chrome y Opera. Se requiere Flash 8 o posterior para la visualización de episodio y juegos. Es compatible con Mac OS X y Windows para fondos de pantalla. Ahora, todo sobre Happy Tree Friends y otros contenidos de Mondo se han trasladado a un sitio renovado de Mondo: http://mondoshows.com/. Happy Tree Friends Social thumb|left|398px Happy Tree Friends: Social es una página web social desarrollada por Mondo Media, bajo la plataforma "Ning". El sitio web es http://social.happytreefriends.com/. Contenido La página web es básicamente una versión "social" del sitio Atom e incluye chat, reglas y fotos. Kenn Navarro y Warren Graff utilizan esta página web. Chat El chat es el lugar donde la gente conversa, hace juegos de rol, y pasa el rato. Se sabe que el chat es el mejor lugar en el sitio web. Algunos errores se han encontrado en el chat y se bloquea con frecuencia, pero eso está siendo resuelto ahora. Fotos La pestaña de fotos es el lugar para subir fotos. Los usuarios pueden subir cualquier imagen, excepto con contenido inadecuado. Los usuarios deben observar qué foto que están subiendo y evitar subir la foto equivocada. Reglas Se recomienda ver las Reglas para cada usuario nuevo. Los usuarios pueden ver las reglas y cómo deben comportarse. Esto es agregado por el admin Warren Graff.thumb|324px Categoría:Equipo de Producción